vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yakumo
Power and Stats Tier: High 7-B | 6-C| 5-B Name: '''Yakumo ' '''Origin: '''Yu Yu Hakusho '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, over 1000 years old '''Classification: Demon ' Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, mind control, telekinesis '''Destructive Capacity: Large City Level | Large Island Level+| Planet level '(Was going to recreate a world the size of demon/Spirit world which is the size of earth) '''Range: Extended melee range Speed: Massively Hypersonic Strinking Strength: Class PJ+ Durability: Large Island Level+ (Can tank attacks from Team Urameshi all together) Stamina: Extremely '''Large, is able to fight all four members of Team Urameshi without getting exhausted. '''Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Highly Intelligent Weakness: 'None notable '''Key: Base | Meikai God Form ' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Telekinesis: Yakumo has the ability to move objects with his mind. He is shown to be able to lift a human while searching for the girl required for the advancement of his plans. It has been speculated that he has the ability to scan and analyze a person's physical and spiritual energy. He also uses this ability to send Genkai crashing through the entrance of her own temple, rendering her unconscious. - Mind Control: Yakumo is able to exert his will over any demons under the influence of the Netherworld,designated by the cross-shaped mark on their foreheads. With his being the King of the Netherworld, and his influence wiping away the last traces of free will, the affected demons essentially become slaves to his will. - Demon Summoning: Yakumo extends his palm into the air above his head and releases a blinding pinkish burst of concentrated energy which rockets in seemingly all directions, although presumably he intends to direct his energy upward. This blast causes massive damage to surrounding structures, ruptures the ground below his feet, and sets a good portion of the city ablaze. The blasts serves as a summons for the demon gods he wishes to gather to himself. - Energy Deflector Shield: Yakumo has the ability to create a red shield of energy around his body. This energy takes the form of a sphere and shields him from energy-based attacks. He doesn't even need to move his body to call upon this power, as the shield seems to work by collapsing and dispersing the energy that comes in contact with it, leaving his body unharmed. It has been speculated that this ability is actually just a function of Yakumo's intense aura. - Electric Palm Blast: After taunting Yusuke, Yakumo raises his right arm and his hand begins to glow bright pink with energy. He then releases his energy in the form of an expanding pink cloud of electricity. Once this energy engulfs Yusuke, his body is overwhelmed by the pink electric current and as a result he is incapacitated. This technique seems to be a variation of his Summoning Blast ability which he utilizes earlier in the movie to call the Netherworld "gods" to his presence. - Spiritual Energy Conversion: Yakumo uses this technique to convert other sources of spiritual energy into Netherworld power. He uses two variations of this technique. The first variation allows him to convert pure spiritual energy from the Elemental Sites into Netherworld power, which gave him enough power to control a portion of a city in order to start recreating the Netherworld. The second variation of this technique allowed him to use evil energy from human souls that he gathered when he was sealed away. He uses this technique to gain an immense amount of power, which allowed him to break the Spirit World seal. It was also this technique (presumably) that gave him enough control of the Spirit World to submerge the Gate of Judgement in the Spirit World. - Power Sphere Manipulation: After obtaining the Power Sphere of the Netherworld, Yakumo demonstrated his ability to use it to achieve a variety of effects. In addition to increasing his power, the Power Sphere increased Yakumo's ability to manipulate the world around him. Yakumo was able to change the building where he was fighting into a Netherworldly arena. He even repaired the arena after Yusuke blew it up, proclaiming that he could remake it according to his thoughts. Yakumo even stated that the Power Sphere was capable of destroying the entire Human World, as well as being able to remake the Netherworld. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Demons Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Evil Characters